Bad Luck
by Azurill01
Summary: La malchance, on se rend compte qu'on en a, seulement quand, en contre partie, on a un peu de chance.
**Que celui, qui n'a jamais eu l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur lui un jour, lève la main !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Adrien craignait toujours les journées où sa malchance pouvait ressortir, et ce samedi n'avait pas fait exception. La vieille, Nino lui avait proposé de venir voir le nouveau film qui était sorti au cinéma, mais il avait dû refuser à contre cœur. Nathalie lui avait donné son planning, il était bien rempli, et ce samedi s'annonçait des plus barbant. C'était un jour de week-end mais son père ne l'avait pas épargné. Le matin shooting photo et l'après-midi cours de piano.

Il avait dû se lever tôt pour partir faire ce shooting photo. Lui qui aimait profiter de ses week-end pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait perdu pendant les patrouilles nocturnes de la semaine. Une fois en voiture, il n'avait fait que somnoler tout le long du trajet. Le gorille l'avait conduit jusqu'au studio, qui se trouvait en dehors de Paris.

C'est encore à moitié endormi qu'il s'était fait coiffer et maquiller. L'esthéticienne lui avait d'ailleurs fait une remarque sur les longs cernes qui ornaient ses yeux. Il avait avalé difficilement sa salive. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait des nuits courtes, à causes de ses patrouilles avec Ladybug sur les toits de Paris le soir, ou encore, que cette semaine avait été extrêmement épuisante avec 2 attaques d'Akuma.

Il se creusa un moment la tête, avant de sortir une excuse toute faite sur le travail qu'il avait à réaliser en cours.

La maquilleuse posa une main compatissante sur son épaule avant de le mener en cabine d'essayage. Pfiou, il avait réussi à éviter celle là.

Une fois prêt il partit se positionner devant le photographe. Mets toi comme-ci, mets toi comme ça, la tête plus en avant, les coudes plus en arrière... Ça allait être le début d'une longue série de photos. À peine le premier déclic de l'appareil eut lieu, qu'un bruit sec résonna dans le studio et ce dernier fut plongé dans le noir.

Des hoquets de surprise s'échappèrent du personnel et le directeur du shooting lâcha quelques jurons.

\- Remettez moi vite le courant ! Hurla-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Adrien se contenta de lâcher un long soupir. C'était loin d'être un hasard pour lui. Visiblement, cette journée allait mettre à l'épreuve sa patience face à sa malchance.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le courant était revenu dans le studio et la séance pu reprendre.

Il posa avec différents vêtements de la nouvelle collection de son père, dans différentes positions, avec différents décors. Une chose de positif est que, le reste de la séance, bien qu'ennuyeuse à mourir, ne fut plus interrompu par un quelconque problème.

Une fois terminé, il était déjà midi passé, et Adrien n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour manger, car son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Il partit se changer et récupérer son sac. À l'intérieur son kwami dormait. Bien souvent, il enviait la vie de Plagg. L'être magique passait ses journées à dormir au fond de son sac et était nourri dès qu'il avait faim. Une vie de chat, en fin de compte.

Le jeune modèle sortit pour rejoindre le gorille qui était censé l'attendre à la sortie du studio. J'écris bien « censé » puisque, dès qu'Adrien mit un pied dehors, la voiture avait disparu du parking.

Il sortit son portable de son sac. L'action réveilla le kwami.

Voyant sur l'écran qu'il avait un message non lu, Adrien râla.

\- Plagg ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Nathalie m'avait envoyé un message ?

L'être magique se frotta les yeux et baya bruyamment.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que c'est une broutille et que ça ne concerne même pas du fromage ! Grogna-t-il en retournant au fond du sac pour dormir.

Adrien se contenta d'hocher la tête face aux habitudes de son kwami.

Il déverrouilla le téléphone et finit par lire son message. Le gorille avait dû rentrer sur Paris pour conduire son père, un déplacement urgent qui s'était ajouté à la dernière minute, de plus son cours de piano était annulé, car son professeur avait visiblement attrapé la grippe.

Le ventre du blond gargouilla. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trouver l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer chez lui.

Il marcha pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute avant, d'enfin, arriver à l'arrêt. Il balaya rapidement les horaires et lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le prochain bus était dans 5 minutes. Ce n'était pas la ligne directe, mais cela le ferait arriver chez lui avant 14h et il pourrait se faire réchauffer un bon petit plat.

Enfin, le bus arriva à l'heure et prit les quelques passagers qui s'étaient amassés à l'arrêt.

Après avoir payé son billet, Adrien prit place, et quand le bus démarra, il se mit à admirer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux pour s'occuper. Il aurait au moins le temps du trajet pour se remettre de cette longue matinée harassante. Il essaya de se mettre dans une position la plus confortable possible, enfoncé au fond du siège, la tête contre la vitre, les genoux ramenés près du corps, et se laissa bercer par les balancements du bus.

Au bout de 30 minutes sur la nationale, la circulation se mit à anormalement ralentir, avant de finir par être à l'arrêt. Le manque de mouvement finit par réveiller le jeune garçon. Il n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, mais quand les klaxons derrière lui se firent entendre, il finit par se pencher pour voir ce qui se passait à l'avant.

Des plaintes commençaient à s'élever des passagers et d'après ce qu'Adrien comprit, la route avait été barrée à cause d'une course cycliste.

Voyant que les coureurs ne passaient toujours pas, le chauffeur finit par pester que les autorités avaient fermé la route trop tôt.

Le blond se remit à sa place. Prenant leur mal en patience, les passagers n'eurent d'autre choix que d'attendre et le chauffeur finit par couper le contact.

Adrien colla sa tête contre la vitre froide du car et laissa un soupir glisser de ses lèvres. C'était de sa faute, c'est sûr. C'était toujours lui le Chat Noir de la situation.

L'attente ne fut pas trop longue et les passagers restèrent sympathiques. Enfin, les coureurs finirent par passer et la route fut de nouveau dégagée.

Le chauffeur alla pour mettre le contact. Le moteur tourna un moment avant de s'arrêter. Adrien sentit des gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos. Était-il en train de se passer, ce qu'il pensait qui était en train de se passer ?

De nouveau le chauffeur tourna la clef pour tenter de démarrer, mais en vain. Le car ne voulait pas coopérer.

Après plusieurs essais ce fut définitif, le car était en panne. Les voyageurs pestèrent une nouvelle fois contre ce mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur eux.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre, à nouveau, qu'une solution soit trouvée. Assit à sa place, Adrien rentra les épaules, à croire qu'une grande pancarte au dessus de sa tête indiquait qu'il était la cause de toutes ces catastrophes.

Le chauffeur s'arrangea pour faire venir les dépanneurs et ne put que proposer aux passages d'attendre le prochain bus, qui devait passer dans 20 minutes. Dépité, il descendit du bus pour attendre sur le trottoir avec les autres personnes.

Comme leur avait indiqué le chauffeur, le bus suivant finit par montrer le bout de son nez au coin de la rue. Un fois arrivé à leur hauteur, les portes s'ouvrirent et les passagers s'empressèrent de monter afin de repartir au plus vite.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que celui-ci tombe aussi en panne ! Rigola un des passagers.

Adrien laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. Ses yeux verts esquivèrent ceux des autres personnes quand il monta dans le bus. Il avait bien trop peur qu'ils y voient toute sa culpabilité.

Deux heures, c'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour faire un trajet qui demandait normalement 40 minutes. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, Adrien se précipita dans la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer des restes et prendre un morceau de fromage pour Plagg, qui commençait à s'agiter et se plaindre dans son sac. Il partit ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Heureusement que son cours de piano avait été annulé, mais c'était une après-midi gâchée, où il pensait travailler ses cours.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. Dans ce lieu clos, il y avait moins de risque que quelque chose arrive. Personne ne vint le déranger, et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit l'heure de partir rejoindre Ladybug pour leur patrouille nocturne.

Il la retrouva au lieu de rendez-vous habituel, sur les poutres en fer de la Tour Eiffel.

Quand il atterrit délicatement derrière elle, la jeune héroïne se retourna et remarqua tout de suite ses oreilles basses sur sa tête. Puis elle lut sur le visage de son acolyte une légère lassitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Chaton, on a passé une mauvaise journée ? Rit-elle face à son air dépité.

Il prit le temps d'admirer ses yeux, qui brillaient comme les lumières de la villes, ses joues, rosies par l'air frais, ses lèvres, qui ressemblaient à deux bonbons qu'il aurait croqué sans hésitation, et ses cheveux jais, qui se soulevaient avec le rythme du vent.

\- Non, maintenant que tu es là, tout va beaucoup mieux ma Lady. Répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Mettant un genou à terre, il prit sa main ganté de rouge pour y faire rapidement effleurer ses lèvres.

Elle la retira précipitamment et devant son geste, il lui lança un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

Face à cette attitude toujours irrécupérable, un rire, comme une musique à ses oreilles, s'échappa de sa gorge.

Chat se releva et déjà, sa mauvaise journée était oubliée.

Il pouvait bien être malchanceux dans son quotidien, connaître Ladybug était malgré tout une preuve, qu'il avait aussi énormément de chance.

* * *

 _Cette histoire est inspirée de faits rééls...À moi et ma chance légendaire !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
